


Let Us Take Care Of You

by TribeOfTheForsaken



Series: Dark Side Of Love [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover Mentioned, Crying, Dark James Ironwood, M/M, Overstimulation, Rape, gentle rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribeOfTheForsaken/pseuds/TribeOfTheForsaken
Summary: Qrow goes to James about what he believes happened. Things don't go the way he thought they would.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Dark Side Of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079942
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Let Us Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TribeOfTheForsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribeOfTheForsaken/gifts).



> From 💙Nyx
> 
> To Angel

“So, it didn’t feel good?” Qrow was confused by the question, by the purpose behind it. He’d come to his friend because he wasn’t as sure as he wanted to be that what happened had been a nightmare. But he didn’t _want_ to believe that Clover would rape him. What was scaring him most was that James didn’t seem surprised or concerned about what Clover might have done.

“I…” Qrow backed up as James walked closer, hands lifting to do… something. He wasn’t even sure what at this point. He hadn’t expected James to focus on that part of what he’d told him. He’d thought the focus would have been on the crime that Clover may have committed. “I didn’t want it Jimmy. Not while I was out of it like that.”

“So you would want it now?” James kept advancing and Qrow’s brows furrowed when he felt his back hit the wall. 

“No! That’s not what I meant!” The space between them shrank until James was standing with Qrow’s hands pressed against his chest, worried red eyes gazing up at him. “He didn’t even give me a choice James! He just took what he wanted!”

And that was what hurt so much. He would have been willing if Clover had just _waited_. If Clover had asked him after he’d woken up from the incident instead of using his vulnerability to take advantage of him. He hadn’t _needed_ to do what he’d done. Not if he really loved Qrow like he’d sworn he did. He didn’t think Clover understood that though. 

And now he was beginning to wonder if James did either.

“Is it so bad that he wanted to take care of you? Is it awful that he wanted to make you feel good?” Was that how James and Clover saw it? As him being taken care of? Qrow shook his head, denials on his lips that were silenced when James’s hands came to rest against the wall on either side of his head. Qrow could feel his eyes burning, tears forming as he realized where James was going and that he had no way out. He’d let himself be trapped because he had trusted James to help him. It hadn’t occurred to him that the man would hurt him. 

Which meant that he didn’t have Harbinger on him because he hadn’t been mission ready and James had just caged him in.

He could put up a fight, he and Tai sparred all the time, but James was half metal and nearly half a foot taller. He could put up a fight. But he wouldn’t win. Not against James. Not when he hadn’t been prepared for this. The betrayal he felt was overshadowed by the heartbreak of yet another person he trusted turning out to be someone he shouldn't have. The hands against the broad chest shook when Qrow’s eyes locked on them, trying to decide if he’d be better fighting or not.

It was in his nature to rebel, to fight back against the things that came at him. But he wasn’t stupid. He knew how to pick his battles. Knew when to back down. And this might be one of those times. James had the advantage and right now he wasn’t likely to hurt Qrow physically. If he fought back not only would he take a beating, even if he gave one back, but he’d probably piss James off and the man was less likely to care if he hurt him when he fucked him when he was angry. He closed his eyes, knowing he’d be better off to surrender but not wanting to at all. He felt the first few tears burn their way down his face as he drew in a shaking breath.

“Please… James, don’t do this….” He _hated_ how weak he sounded, but it was hard to sound strong with the pain in his chest. One of the hands left the wall to cup his jaw, tilting his head back and he opened his eyes to cobalt blue.

“Qrow, you don't have to fight us. Just let us take care of you.” Qrow bit back a sob as lips claimed his, trembling as strong hands gripped his hips. He was lifted up, one arm going under his thighs to carry him. He might be surrendering but he was hardly going to make things easy on James. He certainly wasn’t about to wrap his legs around him or help take off his clothes when he was set down on the bed. He closed his eyes against the tears, turning his head away as James placed kisses across his neck, his shoulders and chest while he removed his shirt. He felt the shifting of the body over him while James removed his own clothing and fought back the sob that shuddered in his chest.

His hands clenched when his pants were pulled down, when James parted his legs and tipped his hips up. A wounded noise left him when he felt James taste him, lower than where Clover had and he grit his teeth, trying to force his body not to respond. Maybe, _maybe_ , if he didn’t react then James would lose interest and stop this before he went too far. It was a failed hope as his tongue delved deeper, touching places he didn’t know about until Qrow was hard, whimpering quietly as he fisted the covers. The pillow was wet with his tears, body jerking with the sobs he fought back. It would do him no good to cry. It hadn’t stopped Clover and it wouldn’t stop James. It was a waste of energy he didn’t have time for as James slid a slick finger into him, startling him by the sudden shift.

He panted hard as a second finger slid in with his tongue, shrieking as he was forced to come by the stimulation. James didn’t stop and he squirmed, trying to escape the constant touch but James sat up, one hand pinning his hips while the other continued to stretch him. He couldn’t hold back the cries anymore, the sobs that broke past his control as James forced more pleasure on his unwilling body than he was ready for. He went limp when it stopped, when the hands left him, and he closed his eyes not to calm down, he knew better now, but so that he wouldn’t have to see what was coming. He tried to stay relaxed as he quaked, fearful anticipation twisting through him at what he _knew_ was coming. 

His breath stuttered to a stop when he felt the first press of James against his rim, knuckles going white at the gips he had on the sheets beneath him. He could almost hear the rip of the fabric, each thread snapping as James pressed in, forcing his body to give in to his will. He felt James’s mouth go back to his neck, biting lightly at a tender spot below his ear and sucking at the sting. It took Qrow a few hard rolls of James’s hips to realize the man was _marking him_ and he cried out, hands flying to push at the mismatched shoulders. Shoulders trying to shift away while he thrashed under the heavy body.

His wrists were captured in one metal hand and lifted over his head, pinned there by the the weight fucking into him. “Shhh. There’s no need to fight, Qrow. Just give in, let it feel good. We’ll take care of you…”

He sobbed, will breaking as another orgasm was fucked out of him, body shaking hard as James kept going. His legs trembled with the overstimulation where they were forced apart by the wide hips. James’s weight bore down on him, into him with each hard thrust. Qrow's sight was blurred by tears, his head spinning with everything that had been forced onto him. It was too much, far too much and he could feel himself slipping as James fucked him through a third orgasm, slamming deep and grinding his hips while he shuddered through his own completion. Qrow kept his head turned away when he felt James place a gentle kiss to his neck, hands turning soft as he pulled away and cleaned them up. He waited until after his back had been pulled to a strong chest, until arms were locked tight around his waist, until the breathing behind him deepened into sleep. Then he buried his face in the pillow and let the tears flow.


End file.
